mysticalroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hayleerhouse
Sure, made a siggie tho. It's about roleplaying mythical/mystical creatures. Roleplayings not ready yet. Here;s the welcome message: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. A mage is a clan. There are three (I think, might be more) tribes. Clans are species, like humans are species. Tribes are races, like white, black, asian, spanish and such. Roleplay isn't opened, but should be by Friday. You can apply for a character here [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 02:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I decide that, done worry about it :) I'll give you more info on it soon :) Also, the Tribes for the Clan Mage are Warlock, Sorcerer, and Magician. Wizard is kinda the same ad Magician. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 02:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) No probelm. Just making sure, you know not to use the search bar, cause there are hinded pages, and we want you to find them through the roleplay. I'll give you a link to your home town when I'm done, making everything, and it'll have links for you to go to. Every RP page (And all of the other ones) will have links that you need, and if they dont, they might be on the Wiki nav bar. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. It's partly based on of my three bestest friend's wiki, Ragnor, it's similar, but you dont get to decide as much for your character, and the Clans (their Races on Ragnor) are different, and there are as many [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you know about siurce mode? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 13:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Dont forget your siggie :) and thats great, but do you know how to go into source mode? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, good. Now then, on my user page I have a full section in colored words. When you edit it, I'll already be in source mode, cause I have so much coding on it. Go to where the message in color is, copy it, and where every you see a color or a code that starts with # and has numbers and letters following it, but what ever color you want, and thas it :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, if you mean for roleplay, no, we do that in the comments, if you mean for just eveyday messages, no, cause dont like message walls [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It's complaicate. Here's this wiki's page: http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Newmessageslink Just searh MediaWiki:Newmessageslink on your wiki [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you need help? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yeah, I understand, but that doesn't mean you still can't have your wiki tho. I like Warrior Cats and I know of at least ten roleplaying wikis about them, and I've head of more. :) And STOP FORGETTING YOUR SIGGIE!!!!!!! Lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) very simmilar, yes [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) And okay, I'll tell you on the comment on the Join page soon [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I totally over looked that....ummm, just make them like.....like when you have an aunty, but she's not reallr related to you, but their just so close to your family you call them otherwise....do you get what I'm saying? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 14:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yes, minus the aunty, that was an example x3 Their like blood brothers, or blood sisters, your not really related, but your so close, it seems like you are :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 15:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No problem [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 15:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes, I know you've been waiting for a while. It's just school is really diffucult, and then I have ILWW, so this will be a little while. The first break I get is being devoted to this wiki [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, and dont forget your siggie :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 14:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC)